


Where My Heart Got Left, Among Other Things

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [73]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Celebrations, Drabble, Drabbles, Gay Pride, Gen, LGBTQ, Pride, Pride Parade, San Francisco, pride month, rainbow colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy, Spock, and Kirk visit San Francisco at Pride parade time.





	Where My Heart Got Left, Among Other Things

**Author's Note:**

> A recent prompt read: "Send some of your favorite characters to a Pride event! What happens?"

“I know that San Francisco is generally crowded, but this is ridiculous."

“Relax, Bones, our visit to Federation Headquarters just happens to coincide with the Pride parade.”

“Their rainbow colors are bold and striking,” Spock remarked. “Everyone seems so happy. And their costumes are fascinating.”

“Or the lack of them,” McCoy growled. “There’s gonna be major sunburns, uncovered like that. It’s hot. They need hydration. I wonder if they’re drinking something interesting and if they’d share?”

“Those cute women out there just aren’t paying any attention to me,” Kirk lamented.

Spock smiled. “Captain, even I know the reason for that."

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
